Succumb to the Melodies
by Aqua88
Summary: Numerous "innocent" melodies. Two microchip implants. One catastrophic effect. Dasey.
1. Prologue

A/N: Hello, this is gilmoregirls28 from Youtube. I'm participating in NaNoWriMo this year, and I decided to write a Fanfiction. ...Oh boy. I seriously do not write well, and that's probably reflected from some my unfinished FF's already, haha. But I figured I might as well post this, since I'm going to be working on it a couple hours every day for the rest of November.

Disclaimer: I do not own LwD, and will not throughout the course of this fanfiction. ...And my life.

* * *

Prologue:

**Saturday afternoon, 2PM:**

"Let's go," Nora shouted from the bottom of the stairs.

Lizzie was on an organic health kick, and decided the entire family should get checkups after watching an hour long Discovery channel special. Marti rushed down the stairs.

"Will I get a lollipop?" she asked with high hopes.

Nora checked her watch as she put on her jacket. "Uh, you might get one if you are an excellent patient."

Marti nodded her head with approval and walked towards the door, waiting anxiously. Edwin and Lizzie bounded downstairs, bickering about who was getting front seat in the car.

"Lizzie, it's a half hour drive. I should get it."

"No Edwin, you got it last time."

Derek came walking down the stairs slowly, hearing the argument. "Psha, yeah right guys. _I'm_ getting the front."

The front door opened and George emerged. "Okay, the van is completely prepared for a tornado."

Derek nodded, "Speaking of which..."

Casey fake laughed as she walked down the stairs. "Ha. Ha. Ha. Clever one, Derek."

Derek smirked as the family filed out, and filed into the van.

**3PM:**

The family arrived after 4 bickers between Derek and Casey, 3 heated discussions from Lizzie and Edwin, and one spilled juice from Marti. Living in a family of 7 wasn't easy.

They all went through the main entrance, George and Nora signing each child in for registration. An hour and 6 Derek and Casey arguments later, everyone was at their proper destination. Derek, Casey, Edwin, Lizzie, Marti (Being a big girl- she could go in with Casey) at the pediatricians, George and Nora headed off to their physician.

The Venturi/McDonald's all entered the room. Marti went straight for the colorful toys, Edwin plunked himself down into a chair, and Lizzie found a good pamphlet to keep herself occupied. Derek and Casey headed over to the counter- Casey signing herself and Lizzie in, Derek signing in the Venturis. The nurse smiled as they filled out the sheet. "Proud parents?"

Derek laughed, as Casey blushed. "No, step siblings," Casey handed over the chart.

The nurse chuckled. "Sorry, my mistake...Have a seat we'll be with you two first."

Derek and Casey looked around the room- Empty, except for them. Derek took a chair next to Marti, while Casey sat next to Lizzie. Lizzie looked up from her reading material. "This is going surprisingly well isn't it?"

Casey smiled at her sibling. "Actually it is going well. As long as _some of us_ behave on the way home," she looked over at Derek who was sitting there repeatedly bouncing his leg up and down, watching Marti play.

"He wasn't that bad Casey...You egg him on sometimes you know."

Casey gasped. "I do nothing of the sort Lizzie. McDonald's do not argue back, that'd be stooping to his level."

Lizzie nodded. "Uh huh, right Casey."

A glare was shared with Lizzie as a nurse approached and called out two names.

"Derek and Casey Venturi?"

Now it was Derek's turn to blush slightly, as Casey laughed.

Derek coughed. "No, she is my step sister. Casey McDonald."

The nurse looked at her sheet. "Sorry, I must have..."

Casey stopped laughing. "It's fine."

Derek and Casey followed the nurse into the hall maintaining a good 3 feet from each other. "Okay Casey you go to the right and go to the second door on your left, there will be a nurse waiting for you in there okay?"

"Okay. Thank you."

Derek looked somewhat alarmed Casey was going the other direction, but turned and walked with the nurse.

In the hall, she got his weight and height. They walked into the doctor's room and the nurse told him to take a seat and the doctor would be right with him.

Meanwhile, Casey was doing the same on the opposite side. Weight and height was taken, and she was now sitting on the bench. Finally, Casey's doctor came in. "Hello Ms. McDonald, long time no see."

Casey shyly waved hello, and the doctor rolled up to the bench, taking off the stethoscope around his neck in the process. "Okay Casey, if you could just take a couple deep breaths for me."

She took a couple deep breaths as the cool metal hit her warm skin.

**Meanwhile:**

The doctor smiled, and wheeled towards Derek. "Okay Derek could you take a couple big deep breaths for me?"

Derek breathed deeply as the icy metal came into contact with his back.

* * *

A/N: Okay. There we have it. Right now I'm really worried about my writing...I guess I'll get a little bit better with each chapter (or worse who knows). Meh. Whatever.

I imagined the weight/height scene as split screens since they like to mess around with us about them being married.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay. So. I think I might be going somewhere with this. Maybe. ...I have ideas. Honest. Just not...quite sure...how. They. Will. Turn. Out. Yet. ..is all. This might possibly be a waste of your time. -Drops dead from NaNoing, _already_- God, I'm weak.

* * *

Chapter 1:

**Saturday night, 6:34PM:**

Casey picked up the dishes, as Derek scraped. Edwin and Lizzie ran up to their rooms. Marti walked up the stairs, as she pretended she was a cat. George was washing the dishes, and Nora was drying. Casey proceeded to pick up every plate with the leftover plate with the faint remnants of Chinese takeout on each one. As Casey handed the plates to Derek stationed at the garbage can, Derek gave Casey a playful smirk every time, just faintly. He knew how much she hated doing the dishes. He tried to take amusement in it and joke around with her every time, just to make the time go by.

It had been 2 years since the Macdonald's had moved in with the Venturi's, and it definitely wasn't smooth sailing for the past couple years. Everyone had to adjust, even Marti. While George and Nora were still in the newlywed stage and inseparable, their children were struggling to act civil towards one another. Edwin and Lizzie would have an argument daily, complete with Edwin in a headlock. Marti didn't like the fact she was no longer the only girl. While these problems were resolved after a couple months, the eldest step-siblings were still having issues with each other, that _no one_ could analyze.

Derek did anything in his power to make Casey's life miserable. He added dye to her shampoo, put the entire contents of her dresser drawers into her school locker, placed fake bugs in her shoes. Any prank known to existence was done by Derek, all the while with a menacing smirk set aside only for Casey, and Casey only. Casey of course, would retaliate. He'd hit Derek hard, aiming for his flirtationships, and his reputation as the cool and collected guy in a leather jacket.

But something changed within the past couple months, and the Venturi family had not a clue why. Derek and Casey had stopped fighting. Well, at least Derek had stopped with his pranks, and Casey had stopped with her subtle retaliation. Their bickers however, remained...and had gotten even worse. Derek would get uncomfortably up into Casey's face, without even a flinch at Casey's end. Their physical fights heightened also.

Casey finished with the dishes, and went up to her room so she could work on some homework.

**2 months prior:**

_Derek waltzed through the front door with a bag in his hands, seeing Casey in his chair. Casey rose up, knowing he would immediately want his recliner, but Derek stopped her._

"_No no, you can stay," he said casually._

_Casey stood next to the chair in amazement, then sat back down. Derek sat on the sofa, remembering Casey's 10 page report for Sociology class that day. Casey fully loathed teen magazines. From Vogue to Cosmo, her report focused on why you shouldn't support or have anything to do with the teen magazine industry. She had worked for a week on that report, gathering little facts and making interviews. Derek had just laughed at her "superkeener" ways. _

_Casey turned off the TV, and turned to Derek. "What's in the bag?"_

_Derek held up the plastic shopping bag. "Oh, this?"_

_She glared at him. "Yes. That. What's in it?"_

_Casey stood up, as did Derek, holding the bag. Casey stepped closer, trying to peak into it. He pulled it back. Casey batted the bag a little bit more, glaring at Derek._

_He finally handed her the bag. "Just something I picked up for you...It's not a big deal. But I really wanted to get it for you, Casey."_

_Casey took the bag, a bit alarmed. She opened it, and pulled out an issue of each- Teen Vogue, Cosmo Girl, Seventeen, and J-14. _

_Derek smirked. "I even filled out the subscription cards for you, you should be receiving your first issues in 2-4 months. Of course, you'll have to take care of the bill."_

_The entire house, and possibly the neighborhood could hear- "DER-EK!"_

_Derek laughed, ran past Casey, and darted up the stairs; with Casey high tailing it right behind him. Derek ran into his room, trying to shut the door on Casey, but Casey shoved her way in then slammed the door._

_The two teenagers were down on the floor in 5 seconds flat. Casey sat on Derek's chest until Derek flipped her, and sat on her back. Casey screamed bloody murder. "DER-EK, that goes against all of my personal mor-"_

_Casey stopped speaking. Derek was now awkwardly to Casey. His mouth was right next to her ear, with his chest pressed up her back, on his knees. He whispered to her- "I love fighting with you, Macdonald."_

_Nora whipped open the door. "What did I say about fighting?"_

_Derek sprang up, and Casey followed suit. "Sorry, Mom."_

_Casey ran out of the room, with a puzzled look from Nora. Derek sighed as Nora went to check on Casey, and threw his body down on his bed wondering what the hell just happened._

**Saturday night, 11:33PM:**

Casey slipped into Derek's room. Derek was sitting at his computer waiting for Casey. It was time. Derek and Casey had developed a nightly ritual. Derek glanced up briefly from his computer, to a Casey clad in her pink fuzzy pajamas.

"Ready for me?"

Derek nodded to Casey's question. "If you feel like it."

**One Month and two weeks Prior:**

_Casey walked up to Derek, who was at the table eating a sandwich the size of his head. She sat down next to him. She smiled brightly as Derek took a bite of sandwich._

"_Hello Derek."_

_Derek grinned fakely in return. "And hello Casey. And how are you on this wonderful day?"_

_She smiled even brighter. "I'm doing well. And what are you up to?"_

_Derek's face fell back to normalcy. "Wondering what you want from me."_

_Her face dropped. "Just meet me in my room tonight," she whispered._

_**2 hours later:**_

_Casey saw Derek emerging into her room from the door, then quietly closing it. He sat on the edge of her bed. "Okay Macdonald: What's your angle?"_

_Casey wheeled around in her desk chair to face him. "I need some help from you."_

_His eyebrows heightened. "Help? From me? Don't tell me you've reached the point that you'd pay your step-brother to go out with you, have you?"_

_She snorted. "As if. I need...lessons."_

_Derek sat fully amused. "In what?"_

_Casey hesitated. She wheeled herself over towards him, whispering. "I need dance lessons."_

_He stood up and walked over to her ribbons, displayed proudly in a glass case hanging above her dresser. She had won 9 first place ribbons since she was 7 years old. "But you already know how to dance!"_

"_Derek! Shhhh," Casey sprung up from her office chair. She grabbed Derek and shoved him onto her bed. "Not so loud, I don't want anyone to know...Will you help me? Please?"_

_Derek sighed. "Case, what I could I possibly teach you that you don't already know."_

_She sat down on the bed and whispered in his ear. "How to slow dance."_

"_Casey. You already know how to dance. I've seen you slow dancing before. At prom."_

_She sighed. "I do, but I'm horrible at it. Maybe you've seen me dancing with Max, but you might have not seen the part where I step on his feet. And the party of the YEAR, is going to happen soon- you said so yourself, Clink is on that reserved list to rent that club out. I want to be able to dance correctly with my date. ...Whomever that will be. And I know you know how to slow dance. Sally had told me about how well you danced after last year's prom." _

_Derek saw the worry in Casey's eyes. He could tell she was sincerely concerned. _

"_Where, and when would we do this? You obviously don't want Dad and Nora to find out about this."_

"_Of course not. I have a reputation to protect. We could do it in your room, after Mom and George fall asleep. They'd never know. We can meet at 11:30 a couple times a week, and be asleep by midnight."_

_Derek gave a slight grin and a chuckle. "You? Reputation? Please. But I'll do this for you..."_

_Casey's face brightened, as Derek's grin turned wider._

"_...on one condition."_

_Her face fell, her eyes squinted, and her face formed a look of puzzlement. "And what would that condition be?"_

* * *

A/N: Review, don't review. Bash, don't bash. Praise, or critique. You're just a trooper for reading my writing, haha.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Go frequent updates. Btw, Derek and Casey are seventeen years of age in this. Juniors.

* * *

Chapter 2:

**Saturday night, 11:35PM:**

"Okay Derek, hit the music."

Derek pressed the little silver button on pre-done iTunes play list. Music surged through his speakers; just low enough not to wake up Lizzie, Edwin, and Marti. But loud enough for Derek and Casey to become one with the music.

Derek rose from his computer chair as Casey walked up to him. "I still can't believe I'm still giving you fast dance lessons. I figured you would have begged to stop when I put on Numa Numa last weekend. Okay. Ready?"

Derek kicked some of his clothes, comics, and CDs under the bed. "Yes. Definitely."

Lyrics filtered through Derek's computer speakers, as Derek followed Casey's moves (although much slower).

_His palms are sweaty, knees weak, arms are heavy_

_There's vomit on his sweater already, mom's spaghetti_

_He's nervous, but on the surface he looks calm and ready_

Lose Yourself was a mutually agreed upon song for Derek's fast dance lessons. For the past month, Casey had been working with Derek. She had taught him a basic routine with moves he could mix and match up for any party. Derek had wanted to quit at first, but hit his stride around two weeks ago. Casey had developed dance lessons akin to Simon Says. She would complete a minor body movement, and Derek would repeat as best as he could. If Derek had a bit of trouble on something, she would take a bit of extra time on that move.

_To drop bombs, but he keeps on forgettin'_

_What he wrote down, the whole crowd goes loud_

_He opens his mouth, but the words won't come out._

Casey looked back at Derek as she stood in front of him performing. Not only was she decked out in her pajamas, but hiding underneath the flare legs of her pajama pants were her jazz sneakers. She wouldn't dance without them. Casey did a new arm movement, and Derek just watched.

"Want to try that tonight?"

Derek attempted to move his arms flawlessly like Casey, but ended up flailing around in a mismatched blur. Casey laughed at his try and walked over to him. He had an extraordinarily hard time with fast dancing. He barely could keep any body parts in sync with one another, but he tried faithfully every couple weekdays to copy her. She could only respect the guy.

"No, no. Like this," she grasped his arms firmly with her hands.

_When he goes back to his mobile home, that's when it's_

_Back to the lab again, yo_

_This whole rhapsody_

_He better go capture the moment and hope it don't pass him_

As Casey grasped his arms, her chest was against his shoulders. Derek fidgeted ever so slightly. Casey carefully moved his arms in circular motions to the beat. "Like this, but make it sweep over a bit more though. Okay?"

_You better lose yourself in the music, the moment_

_You own it, you better never let it go_

_You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow_

_This opportunity comes once in a life time_

He swallowed. "...Show me one more time?"

Casey chuckled and switched her positions, and stood directly in front of Derek. "Okay. Think of it this way. You "rip up records" or "scratch them", whatever sort of terminology you use these days..."

Derek laughed, surprised she has noticed him occasionally DJ-ing at select parties. She grabbed his hands. "Do that same motion, but add the earlier move. It adds something to it."

He made a second attempt, with Casey applauding afterwards. "There you go. You're progressing quite well."

Derek smiled. "Yep, not too bad. Now hopefully, I can dance with some hotties at the next party."

Casey stepped briskly towards Derek's computer and cut the music. "By "hotties", I'm sure you mean young women with "looser" moral values."

"Casey, Casey, Casey. What sort of guy do you think I am?"

She frowned. "Something to be discussed when we have an entire day. I need to be in bed by 12:15. I need to color coat my flash cards before I sleep, also."

Derek studied Casey for a moment. "Color coated flash cards? Having flash cards or any sort of study material is bad enough, but color coated? Loosen up a bit. You should chills, like I do. And face it, that method has made me into who I am today. You're too much of a super keener, Casey."

He was getting cocky. She gave him her best glare. "Would a super keener do this?"

The girl gave Derek a sharp jab in the rib cage. Derek slowly stepped closer towards her, looking seemingly cockier, with every step. Casey backed up farther and farther away from Derek, until she ran out of floor, and her legs hit his bed.

"You should _not_ have done that Macdonald."

He tackled her to his bed; and they landed on his blankets, pillows, clothes, and hockey gear, everywhere and askew. Casey knew she couldn't yell as she would wake up the Venturi/Macdonald clan, so she softly squealed instead. That was just enough to egg Derek on further. Casey was pinned down, lying on her back. Derek was on top of her, facing her and hanging off the bed. He tugged at her hair, bringing about another round of squeals. He stopped for a moment.

"Really though, Casey. Haven't you ever just wanted to cut loose? ...Live a little dangerously?"

She pushed him up. "We'll do my lesson tomorrow night. I really should get working on those flash cards."

Derek watched Casey leave, thinking that just 3 and a half minutes ago they were dancing to Eminem. Just 3 and a half minutes ago, her hands were clutching his hands and arms. And he liked it. He had liked it very much. He gave the quiet and empty room a half smile. He grabbed his iPod, pulled on his headphones, lay down on his bed, and put on a certain play list.

While Derek would never tell anyone...he loved to listen to Classical music. Classical cleared his mind so well. He was always a new person, after listening to Brahms. He loved how Classical seemed to tell any sort of story he would like it to tell. It was a dirty secret of sorts for him. From Bach to Mozart, he had just about it all. But tonight, tonight was a Beethoven night. He let his mind drift. A scene was beginning to play out in his head, just as it always did upon listening to Classical. But this time, this time a girl was in the picture.

A certain girl that drove him insane. He craved that insanity more then anything, and thrived on it. In his mind, in his story, he had that had jabbed him in the ribs. Then he saw himself proceed to pin the girl down, onto the very bed he was on now. The girl was incessantly squealing. The girl's baby blanket blue eyes were fixated on his own Hershey brown, as the piano keys reached perfection.

**Sunday, 12:09AM:**

Casey retreated back to her sanctuary; back to her room with plastic storage bins, carefully placed posters, and a made bed with throw pillows. Casey slipped off her jazz shoes. She didn't go straight to color coating her flash card system, as she would have earlier. Instead, she grabbed her iPod, put on her ear buds, and hit shuffle.

She plopped herself onto her bed, burying her head into the soft pillows. A Cobra Starship song came out blasting through her ear buds. She would not tell anyone, but rather "promiscuous" songs was the majority of her collection. The lyrics eased her mind, and made her feel confident. When she was feeling sick of herself, she would turn on songs that most definitely went past her morals. She squeezed her eyes tighter. Casey completely cleared her cluttered mind, focusing on nothing else but the lyrics.

_No good, you're up to no good_

_But damn, you look good and I'm drunk_

_Now you got me kinda thinking, like maybe I would_

_So hard to be good, it's so hard to be good, oh._

_S-C-A-N-D to the A, to the L-O-U-S_

_I can't handle it, can't handle it._

_Damn that girl, she's scandalous._

Even though Casey was one hundred percent in tune with the lyrics, she could still hear a faint voice in the back of her mind. It was saying something repeatedly. But it wasn't until she fell into a deep sleep, that she could hear it.

"_Haven't you ever just wanted to cut loose? ...Live a little dangerously?"_

* * *

A/N: Hehe.

Songs:

Lose Yourself by Eminem

Damn You Look Good and I'm Drunk by Cobra Starship


End file.
